Silent War
by poppyfields13
Summary: Martha is drawn into the manipulative world of the Evans twins. Femslash. Includes Rypay and Chyan.


**WARNING: ****'M' rated, for semi-graphic sex scenes**.

**A/N:** Yes, I admit it was fairly risky of me to ship Martha and Sharpay, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to ever ship them. May seem really random, but hopefully the plot makes sense why they are paired. Please read the fic before you judge the pairing. I also thought I would throw in a bit of Chyan for no real reason other than, well, I can! (And I am forever loyal to that pairing.)

Definitely for **mature audiences. **Contains hints of Rypay (that means incest! And it is my first ever try at incest-fic), **lesbian sex scenes**, plus swearing. And just to let you know…Ryan and Sharpay are real little bitches in this fic, sorry! Definitely the darkest thing I have ever written.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own HSM. If I ever worked for Disney and came up with ideas like this one, I would be fired. The fact that I was listening to Blindspott a lot while writing this might have something to do with the name of the title. And yes, the title is kinda, sorta _meant_ to be ambiguous.

-

_**Silent War**_

_Skin like nicotine  
She was dressed to kill for me  
Flesh cut from magazines  
Hold your breath for me, __and scream  
My silent war...  
Taste the sickening sweet  
When you raise your glass for me, __a__nd my own trophy  
The win, the defeat, parasites  
The disease owns me  
In my silent war...  
How could I ask for more? _

-Blindspott 

-

Ryan and Sharpay Evans wouldn't give up being twins for anything. Well actually, _Sharpay_ might give it up for, say, a Tony Award, but that's beside the point. They wouldn't give it up because they had everything they wanted in each other. Ryan had someone to adore, and Sharpay had someone to adore her – unconditionally. But what they wanted and what they needed, weren't and _shouldn't_ _be_ the same thing.

Neither of the Evans twins were _gay_. Despite Ryan Evans fitting the 'homosexual stereotype' – he was not gay. Ryan didn't have time for sexual identity or anything like that. Besides, Sharpay said teenage hormones were for the lower class – people who didn't have the decorum to suppress their natural instincts. Ryan definitely didn't want to disappoint Sharpay by being any old normal teenage boy (or as 'normal' as Ryan could ever be compared to other teenagers) he adored her too much for that. He loved her. She was his life. The perfect woman and she was his sister, his twin – how could he ask for more?

Sharpay was only too happy pamper Ryan in his little fantasies, after all it was better than being like everyone else wasn't it? A not-quite-kosher peck on the lips every now and then. Holding his hand while they watched a movie at home, usually on Sharpay's bed. She knew full well when he 'accidentally' fell asleep during their movie nights that he wasn't asleep at all, but she snuggled up to him nevertheless, and they would spend the night like that. Because it was innocent. None of Ryan and Sharpay's affections towards each other were ever sordid. And they wouldn't ever be.

The twins had numerous unspoken rules:

-Always know what is overstepping the line _before_ it even happens.

-Never speak of the 'relationship' as anything more than the brother/sister dynamic, because, obviously, it _isn't_ anything more than that…right?

-And the final rule. Things can _never_ go too far. That was absolutely crucial. Not just speaking _physically_, but _mentally_ as well.

These rules were unspoken because they didn't need to be spoken. Sharpay and Ryan both just _knew_. Call it twin intuition or telepathy or whatever you like. They were so close they just knew what the other was thinking about the situation. And they knew how to warn each other with their eyes if ever one of them was about to slip up. This wasn't just in public, but in private too. If any of these things were voiced – it would be over. Speaking it would make it real. And it wasn't real. And if it wasn't real, it wasn't unnatural.

-

While Sharpay had been ignoring him at Lava Springs for Troy, Ryan had tried to using Gabriella to make Sharpay jealous. That had worked for a while, but it wasn't as if Gabriella saw him as anything more than a friend – in fact she had always assumed (like most other people, really) that he was gay. But Sharpay hated Gabriella and all Ryan needed was to be seen kissing her hand or hugging her, and Sharpay would be absolutely infuriated.

Yes, Ryan had done a fairly good job of making his sister jealous, although she would never admit it (why would she be jealous? She had nothing to be jealous of. She wasn't _like that_). She did know that it was her own fault. She had been neglecting him. But what they had wasn't enough for her and she wasn't about to take it further. She needed a real partner, and who better to fill that position than Troy Bolton?

But then Gabriella got back together with Troy. So Ryan had to find a new target. Not Taylor, she was with Chad...wasn't she? And not Kelsi – ew. By the time the summer was over, Ryan's attentions had shifted to another girl. Ryan never quite forgave Sharpay for ditching him during the summer and he still wanted payback. He found the girl that would help him do this (whether she would know it or not). He knew his choice would drive Sharpay crazy with resentment, and filled with pleasure at the thought (he just loved the look on her face when she was mad).

Martha Cox was definitely not Ryan's type. But Sharpay didn't have to know that, did she?

-

Sharpay and Ryan were walking regally along the corridors of East High, Ryan slightly behind as always (Ryan never minded. Sharpay deserved to be in the spotlight more than he did). Sharpay stopped to talk to one of her groupie girlfriends and left Ryan to stand obediently waiting for her.

"Hi Martha!" her brother's voice unexpectedly shouted.

Sharpay suddenly stopped what she was doing to investigate exactly what her _brother_ was doing. He was talking to Martha Cox, of all people! This was just not acceptable to Sharpay. Ryan was an Evans after all. He just couldn't be seen with the likes!

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Martha asked brightly.

"Um, excuse me!" Sharpay said, announcing her presence. "Why are you talking to my brother?"

"Because he said 'hello' to me?" Martha asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ryan! What have I told you about fraternising with _geeks_?"

"Um, hi! I'm right here, ya know?"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes at the girl and turned her attention back to her brother. She studied his face. He was smiling apologetically at Martha! How dare he? "Come on!" She yanked him by the elbow and dragged him down the hall, completely forgetting the conversation she had been having with the ditzy red-headed girl who liked to follow her around. She stopped beside her locker. "Could you be anymore obvious?" She asked him huffily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my God, Ryan! I can't believe you actually like Martha! That is just classic! Ryan, she is so….beneath you."

Ryan just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sharpay. What about Zeke? Isn't he 'beneath' _you_?"

"Zeke?! Oh please, Ryan! As if I would even consider dating him. I do have class you know…I thought you did too. I guess I was wrong."

-

Ryan's mind was set. After the whole business with Troy over the summer Sharpay deserved to be jealous. Martha was a pleasant girl and Ryan liked her a lot. But Sharpay was right, Martha was beneath him. But he wasn't opposed to using her to get back at Sharpay.

That is if Sharpay didn't get there first. Sharpay wouldn't tolerate Ryan's little crush. She had to take control of the situation. Sharpay wasn't a lesbian. She was, however, an excellent actress.

-

Martha Cox had always admired and envied Sharpay Evans. The girl seemed to have everything. But as much as Martha hated the blonde bitch…there was just something about her Martha couldn't explain. Something that kept Martha guessing, kept her in awe, kept her infatuated.

Martha was fairly good at hiding her feelings. She always made friends that she could get close enough to, to have them like her. But they could never get close enough to see the real Martha. Well, they thought they were seeing the real Martha. They didn't realise there was a whole other side to her that no-one but her knew about.

No-one ever asked Martha on a date, therefore no-one ever questioned her sexuality. And although Martha rarely let her weight get her down, if she was ever feeling low about it, she would just remind herself that it was a good costume. She needed it to hide who she truly was. She never actually thought about why she had to hide it, she just thought that she did.

"Martha!" a familiar, yet unexpected voice called from behind her. For the whole time Martha had known Sharpay Evans, the blonde girl had never once spoken to her directly. Martha was extremely nervous.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I know how much you love dancing. And I have been meaning to learn some hip-hop moves. Obviously I would much rather have a professional teach me but none are available at the moment. I simply need to be taught some basics before an audition for a Coca-Cola commercial in several weeks. Believe me this is not an ideal situation, but I am sure I could pay you suitably. I expect you at my house at five this afternoon. Tootles!"

Martha hadn't even accepted the job…the job that Sharpay hadn't even really offered her; accept for in a roundabout way. Her teach Sharpay to dance hip-hop? Ludicrous! Whatever was she going to do? Why was she even thinking about that? Why was she even considering the idea?

Martha spent the rest of the day planning all the moves she would teach Sharpay at the lesson. It seemed as if she would be taking the job. How could she refuse Sharpay Evans? Besides, she _did_ need the money, and if she had to change her next-door-neighbour's baby's smelly diaper one more time she might scream.

-

"Name?"

"Martha Cox? I'm here to see Sharpay…uh, Miss Evans?"

The iron gate opened and Martha cautiously walked up the driveway. She took a moment to look up at the white vastness that was the Evans family home, complete with numerous American flags. _What am I doing here?_

A man in a coat and tie opened the front door. _A butler? Are you freaking kidding me?_

"Please take a seat. Miss Evans will be with you in a moment."

Martha sat gingerly on an elaborately carpeted bench. Five minutes passed and still no Sharpay. Martha was just contemplating sneaking out the door when the infamous blonde appeared.

"Oh, hello Martha," she said with disdain.

"Hi, Sharpay. Um, is Ryan home?"

Sharpay scowled. "And what would that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering, that's all."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but no he is not. He's out with that doofus Chad Danforth. Follow me."

Martha wanted to protest that Chad was not a doofus, but thought better of it. Sharpay led her through several hallways until they reached what appeared to be a large dance studio, complete with an amazing wall of mirrors.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" Sharpay said snidely.

Martha stared at Sharpay's outfit – bright pink shorts, a white tank top that said 'Glamorous' in gold letters across her chest and pink sneakers with white knee-high socks. Although Sharpay's taste was questionable (she had the tacky misfortune of constantly wearing gold and silver together), Martha could not take her eyes off her toned and tanned legs.

Sharpay grabbed the remote to the stereo off a small table and turned it on. One of Martha's favourite songs started playing. "Oh, I love this song!" she said and started bopping around to it.

"Martha! Restrain yourself!" Sharpay chided. "Show me some appropriate moves, if you please."

Martha blushed and nodded her head. She started doing some simple moves and Sharpay copied her. She was an extremely fast learner. Either that or she already knew the moves Martha was teaching her. But then why would she need Martha there?

"Hmm, I look so much more graceful than you do." Sharpay said smiling at her own reflection.

Martha couldn't deny that that was true. But it still made her feel horrible. Why was she even there? Purely so Sharpay could be a fucking bitch to her?

"I think I have had enough for one day," Sharpay said. She walked over to her handbag that was sitting in a corner of the room. She pulled out her chequebook and started writing out Martha's payment, signing it with a flourish.

She handed Martha the cheque and Martha's eyes nearly popped out. _A hundred bucks? I've only been here for, like, three quarters of an hour!_

"Something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no! It's very generous…"

"That will be all." Sharpay said, flapping her hand in Martha's face. Martha just nodded and made her way to the door. "Oh, Martha! One more thing." Martha turned back around. "Don't you ever mention this to anybody."

-

There was a note in Martha's locker when she got to school the next day. It was written on pink paper with S. E. at the top. There was no doubt who it was from. All it said was: **5pm. My house**

Martha was beginning to get suspicious. There was something strange going on. Was Sharpay playing some mean prank on her? She was interrupted from her thoughts when a blonde boy approached her.

"Hey Martha!"

"Ryan, hi!" She stuffed the note into her English book remembering Sharpay's words, _don't mention this to anybody_. "Um, what are you up to today?"

"You mean besides school?"

"Yeah, like, do you have a rehearsal or anything?"

"No, I'm hanging out with Chad after school."

"Oh! Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Yeah…how do you know?"

_Crap_! "Oh, um…Chad told me!"

"He did?"

"Yes…anyway, I have to go! See you later!"

-

That afternoon Sharpay wasn't five minutes late to her lesson, but ten. But Martha knew that she would probably wait longer than that if she had to. After just a half an hour of practice, they stopped. Sharpay wrote her cheque but this time made no move to hand it to Martha. "Come here." Martha obeyed. "I will give you this cheque on one condition."

"What's that?" Martha asked suspiciously. Of course! She knew there would be some sort of catch.

"You have to kiss me."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't act so surprised…You know you want to," Sharpay said conceitedly.

"How dare you?" Martha screeched. Yet she made no effort to move from her spot. She stared at the cheque in Sharpay's hand and then at Sharpay's pompous face. She didn't really need the money, and she still had the hundred dollars from the day before. She could easily just walk out of the room and never look back, so why did she find herself leaning in and pressing her dry lips against the moist hot pink of Sharpay's?

"That wasn't so hard, was it? See you tomorrow."

-

The next day Martha made her way to Sharpay's house rather eagerly. Probably much too eagerly than she should have. She was shown straight to the dance studio where surprisingly, Sharpay was already waiting. "There won't be any dancing today, Martha."

"Oh….?"

"But don't worry; you will still be earning your money."

"H…how?"

"Martha, please. Don't act witless. It's unbecoming."

"Sharpay? I don't think I like this…"

"Like what?" Sharpay asked, giving Martha a malevolent grin.

"What do you want from me exactly?"

"There are plenty of things I want from you Martha. Right now, it's a kiss."

"But, why me?"

"That's for me to know. I'm not forcing you to be here, you know. You can leave at any time."

Martha stayed right where she was.

-

Things carried on in this way for over a week. Ryan had continuously tried to get Martha alone but to no avail. She always seemed to run off. Sharpay and Martha didn't dance at all anymore. Sharpay even wore her stilettos, not even trying to make it seem as if she were going to dance. The 'session' always started with Sharpay ordering Martha to kiss her, and then after half an hour or so she would write Martha a cheque and send her on her way.

Sharpay always instigated the kisses, so one day when Martha had moved in to kiss her, Sharpay was not pleased with the brunette. "What are you doing? Did I say you could do that?"

"But…" Martha stuttered.

"But what? I'm in charge here. Don't you ever forget that!"

The thing was, Sharpay had actually wanted Martha to kiss her and it had kind of scared her. Why did she want it so badly? She had enjoyed the kissing before of course, but that had been…a requirement. She had thought she might as well enjoy it if it was something she _had_ to do. Martha seemed to light a fire in her – was it melting the Ice princess? Why did Martha get to have that power over her? She hoped that Martha would never realise that it was actually she who had the power over Sharpay and not the other way around.

And one afternoon, in the dance studio (with Ryan upstairs in his room completely oblivious as to what was going on below him) things went a little further than they had previously been. It was several days after the incident where Martha had been scolded for trying to kiss Sharpay when she wasn't asked to. The two girls had been spending the lesson kissing, as per usual, Martha always holding Sharpay by the waist and Sharpay letting her arms hang and not touching Martha at all.

But Martha was getting bolder, despite what had previously happened, and Sharpay let her. She lifted her hand up to Sharpay's breasts. She wasn't told to, but she did it anyway. She squeezed one of them – a littler harder than was necessary, but enjoyed hearing Sharpay gasp.

"You always smell so good," Martha whispered.

"Of course I do," Sharpay replied, "I'm wearing Dior. And what are you wearing? Something cheap, I'm guessing."

Martha tightened her grasp.

"I hate you," Sharpay snarled.

"I hate you, too."

-

At first Sharpay had just been buying Martha off in a way to keep her away from Ryan. But was she actually starting to have feelings for her? Impossible! Evans's don't fall in love. And certainly not with middle class fat girls. The thought was absurd! But it was still there.

Sharpay lied to people all the time, so it was fairly easy to lie to herself also. But whatever she told herself, she was still not at all apposed to letting Martha's tongue explore her mouth or her hands roam Sharpay's perfectly (fake) tanned body.

-

Although Martha couldn't really be herself around Sharpay (she couldn't do much at all without Sharpay saying she could) none of her friends noticed a big change in her. For as much as she disliked being Sharpay's tool, being with her made Martha feel good. She couldn't hide her cheeriness, especially on days when they had a 'dance lesson' scheduled.

Martha chose to forget about the confusion she had regarding Sharpay's motives. She just focused on how good it felt to kiss and touch her. She knew it would probably end soon, Sharpay would get bored of her, and Martha was going to take what she could get while she had the chance.

But if she wasn't thinking about _why_ Sharpay was showing so much interest in her, she was thinking about her own interest in Sharpay. She couldn't say that when she was alone at night she didn't think about Sharpay. Martha liked touching the blonde girl but wasn't sure if she ever wanted her to touch her back. She didn't think Sharpay could touch her in the same way. After all, Sharpay's fingernails were long and, well, _sharp_. However she did wonder how those pink, rose bud lips would feel beneath her….

It didn't matter though because Sharpay never touched her in return. _I'm not worthy of her touching me_, she thought and cried silently until she was fast asleep, wishing that it weren't true.

Only to wake up the next day feeling happy again.

-

Martha was sitting with Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor and several other 'geek' friends one day at lunch. They were talking about their favourite movies. Someone said their favourite movie was 'Coyote Ugly'.

"Whatever happened to that chick?" Taylor asked.

"Have you ever seen 'Imagine me and you'? She's in that." one of their friends said.

"No I haven't seen it. What's it about?"

He started to explain the plot of the movie.

"Ew, lesbians!" Gabriella giggled.

Martha didn't say anything. She did, however, blush and glance up at Sharpay. No-one would make fun of Sharpay if she ever came out as a lesbian, well she wasn't one anyway. But if she was, no-one would cause her any trouble because people were just too scared of her.

No-one was scared of Martha though. No-one cared enough about her to be scared, even if they had a reason to be.

-

"I can't seem to get Martha alone to ask her out, she's always busy!" Ryan was telling his sister at lunch. The drama club had taken to leaving the twins alone at their table now. It was just the two of them.

"Maybe you should take that as a sign, Ry," Sharpay told her brother, "the heavens are telling you have inappropriate taste in women."

Ryan didn't seem to pick up on what Sharpay had been implying. And Sharpay sort of knew he wouldn't, and that was the only reason why she had said it. "Come on Sharpay! Martha's lovely! She's like East High's very own Tracy Turnblad!"

"Ryan, you say that as if it is a good thing."

"It _is_. Tracy gets the guy in the end doesn't she? Although the new Link Larkin is sort of weird looking, don't you think?"

"I am so sick of love stories," Sharpay said, not bothering to answer anything Ryan had asked.

"But Sharpay," Ryan whined, "Without love, life is like the seasons with no summer." He was joking but there was something harsh about the way he said it.

"The only reason Link chooses Tracy is because he thinks she will put out before any of the skinny girls. Besides, Tracy may get the guy in the end, but she will still be an ugly, fat girl."

"That's not true Sharpay. It's what's on the inside that counts!" Ryan looked outraged and almost as if he were about to cry.

But Sharpay, seeing her brother's distress, did not stop but barrelled on. "Ryan there is no such thing as love."

"Yes there is!" Tears started spilling down his face.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ Sharpay thought. _Suck it up Evans! _"Don't be ridiculous! Love is the most unrealistic _myth _in the universe and I do not believe in it one single bit!"

"That's because you are a cold-hearted bitch!" He pushed his tray away and stormed from the table, wiping his eyes as he went.

Sharpay huffed indignantly and stared down at her cafeteria Mac n' Cheese. She was angry at Ryan for leaving her to sit all by herself. She left her lunch untouched and walked over to the railing and stared down at the rest of the school. She saw Martha sitting with all her nerd friends.

Well! Why should Martha get to enjoy her lunch with people who liked her, while Sharpay had no-one? It was hardly fair, was it?

-

"Martha!" a voice called to her, sternly. Martha looked up to Sharpay (along with most of the rest of the cafeteria occupants) "Come here!" Martha glanced at her friends who were all staring at her wide-eyed. She shrugged at them and stood from her seat. "Bring your tray!" Sharpay yelled. Martha turned back around and grabbed her tray avoiding eye contact with her friends and quickly made her way up the stairs.

"You're sitting with me today," Sharpay informed her when she got there.

"Why?"

"Why should I have to justify my reasons to you?" Sharpay spat.

Martha sat down. They both sat in silence. Martha wondered why she put up with being treated that way, and why she couldn't seem to fight it. She knew Sharpay owned her. There wasn't anything she could do about it because she was simply too weak to walk away.

Martha found she couldn't eat in front of Sharpay. Sharpay had never said anything specific about her weight but she knew if she put a single thing near her mouth Sharpay would look at her judgingly.

Martha glanced down at her friends several times. They were all looking up at her and whispering to one another. Martha forced herself to stop looking at them. But then, all she really had to look at was Sharpay. _She's not classically beautiful…but she is handsome…even when she's pouting like that…it's sort of endearing…no! Stop it!_

They spent the whole lunch period in silence. Martha was thinking about her weakness when it came to Sharpay.

And Sharpay was pretending she _wasn't_ weak. And telling herself that she didn't believe in love.

-

"Martha!" Martha turned around to see Taylor running after her as she left the cafeteria. "What was that all about?" Taylor asked breathlessly, "Why were you sitting with Sharpay?"

"It was nothing," Martha said turning back around. Was hanging out with Sharpay so much making her a liar, too?

"What is she holding against you?"

"Nothing!" Martha replied turning back to face her friend. "Why would you just assume that? Maybe I wanted to sit with her, Ok?"

"That can't be it."

"Whatever. Think what you want…you will anyway."

-

At seven o'clock that night the Evans family were sitting at the table for dinner. Their father was actually there that night, not that it impressed Ryan. "May I please be excused?" he asked and gave Sharpay a filthy look.

"But Ducky, you've hardly touched your venison!" his mother fussed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well…alright then." Mrs. Evans didn't really want her son to leave the table; they hardly ever got to spend 'quality' time together as a family. But she would never deny her son anything. She watched him slouch off with a great amount of concern behind her eyes.

-

"Kitten?"

"Yes, Mother?" Sharpay asked, rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"I'm worried about your brother…he's all skin and bone."

"And? What exactly do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Well…just find out what is bothering him. You two are so close –"

"We're not that close." Sharpay snapped.

"Have you two had a fight, darling?" her father asked.

She sighed, "No, Daddy…I'll talk to Ryan. I promise."

-

As Sharpay walked up the stairs to her room, she ran into her brother who was apparently heading down the stairs to the front door. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Out with Chad."

"But it's our movie night! And it's my turn to pick! I wanted to watch 'Mary Poppins'!"

"You always want to watch 'Mary Poppins', Sharpay. You really need to grow up."

"Like you can talk, Mr. 'I've seen 'Newsies' – probably the most homoerotic Disney movie ever – sixty-two times!"

"Sixty-three, actually. And Kenny Ortega is a genius!" (And that's how Ryan developed his obsession with newsboy hats.)

"Who cares?! I want to watch 'Mary Poppins' and you have to watch it with me!" She tried to grab Ryan's hand.

He pulled his arm away before she could reach it. "No! Watch it by yourself!" He stomped down the stairs and slammed the door.

If Sharpay cared about anyone but herself, she would have noticed that her brother was spending a lot of his time with Chad, in recent days. As it was, she didn't notice at all, but was more concerned with the free evening she had ahead of her, that was dangerously close to becoming a lonesome one.

She flipped open her cell phone and dialled Martha's number. She didn't bother with a greeting, "Come over!" was sufficient.

-

Sharpay wasn't sure why she had invited her – or rather, ordered her – over. She wasn't sure if it was because she was lonely and missed her brother and just wanted company, or if it was simply because she liked forcing Martha to do things. Or maybe she actually just liked being with her.

They lay side by side on Sharpay's bed and watched 'Mary Poppins'. Sharpay wouldn't permit any talking throughout the duration of the movie. Not that she ever really listened to what Martha had to say anyway. When the movie ended, she looked over at her, "Want to earn some money?"

Martha knew what that meant. Excitement swept through her body and she nodded vigorously. They leaned into each other and their lips met familiarly. Sharpay, once again let Martha touch her chest, but there was something unsettling about the way Martha possessively did that. Sharpay had to take things further. Martha was getting a bit too comfortable with just making out with her, and Sharpay wanted to see Martha squirm.

The blonde girl pulled Martha's hand to her lips and sucked on the solid fingers. She then moved Martha's hand down until it was between her legs. She guided Martha's fingers underneath her underwear, over the hairless skin and pressed the fingers into the delicate pink flesh. She began to push Martha's fingers up and down, moving her hips slightly to the movement.

-

Martha was shocked at first and didn't know what to do (the reaction Sharpay had wanted), but as Sharpay was indicating to her how she wanted Martha's fingers to move, she quickly picked up the rhythm and didn't even notice when Sharpay's hand disappeared.

She looked into Sharpay's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly. Martha couldn't take her eyes away. She moved her face closer so she could feel Sharpay's warm, short breaths on her skin. Sharpay's mouth widened and released several gasps. She threw her head back, her face contorted.

Martha felt powerful seeing Sharpay in a state of no-control. She moved her hand down and pushed her fingers inside, being careful to leave her thumb rubbing the slippery, swollen lump. She twitched her fingers teasingly making Sharpay whine with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She then pushed her two remaining fingers inside the blonde.

Their bodies writhed together. Sharpay let out a strangled moan and pulled herself up to Martha, digging her manicured fingernails into her back and gripping her tightly as her body seized up and she started to spasm violently and gracelessly. And Martha felt hot liquid pouring down her hand.

Sharpay released one final sigh before dropping back onto her pillow. Martha watched her pant adoringly, before removing her wet fingers. She stared down at them. "Taste it," Sharpay commanded.

Martha jumped a little to see that Sharpay was studying her intently. But she did as she was told. Licking her hand and trembling between her legs. Sharpay raised herself from the bed and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe herself. She stood up and sneered down at Martha, "Pathetic," she uttered so quietly it was barely louder than a breath. She threw the used tissue down at Martha and silently left the room. She was satisfied and that was all that mattered to her.

Martha was left to please herself with the fingers that had just been inside the Ice Princess. Yet her fingers were far from cold, _Why aren't they like ice? Why? _Martha hated Sharpay…but hate and love seemed to be the same thing.

-

Martha was so ashamed…outraged…humiliated at what had just happened. The last thing she wanted to do was walk the walk of shame through the Evans family home. But she didn't want to stay in Sharpay's room another minute, either. She was so concerned about not bumping into Sharpay on the way out that she didn't even see Ryan until it was too late. "Martha! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" It seemed to be all she could say lately. She ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as she could.

-

When Martha opened her locker the next day there was a note inside. The predictable pink note. This time, however, there was a cheque inside it – for three hundred dollars. Martha stared at the cheque with her mouth open, then she read the note.

**Meet me in my dressing room during free period.**

She quickly pushed the cheque into her notebook, feeling dirty and not wanting to be reminded of the night before. She contemplated not following Sharpay's orders, but that didn't last long. She would never disobey her. There was something comforting about being under the wing of Sharpay Evans.

Martha suddenly wondered why it was she who was there now and not Ryan.

-

Martha knocked on the door and before she knew what was happening to her she was pulled into the room and thrown against the wall. Sharpay grabbed Martha's hand and thrust it up her mini skirt. Martha stared into Sharpay's eyes and they were filled with (what she thought had to be) hate…but something else too…maybe…desire?

Sharpay pushed Martha's hand into her roughly. Martha thought it was rather careless of Sharpay to be showing so much vulnerability. She could easily leave without fucking Sharpay. It would be the perfect act of defiance. But she, of course, just couldn't do it. The fact that she could make the blonde girl come actually made Martha feel proud.

But even better was that, seeing Sharpay in a state of ecstasy, Martha was reminded that Sharpay was, indeed, human. And that was what kept Martha subservient to her. Knowing that Sharpay succumbed to human desires like everyone else. Sharpay would never admit it but it was true.

And Martha knew if Sharpay ever hurt her enough, she could just walk away and it would hurt Sharpay just as equally in return.

Sharpay pushed Martha to the side slightly so that she could watch herself in her dressing room mirror. It made Martha try harder. She wanted to show Sharpay what she herself was seeing and had just been thinking about the ambitious yet immature girl.

Suddenly the dressing room door opened.

"Sharpay, have you –" Ryan stopped immediately and stared at the scene in front of him, completely shocked. His eyes narrowed at his sister, "How _could_ you?" And then he ran from the room.

"What does he mean 'how could you'? What does this have to do with him?" Martha asked confusedly.

Sharpay shrugged, "Who knows how Ryan thinks?"

Martha thought that if anyone would know how Ryan thought it would be Sharpay, but didn't say so.

-

Chad Danforth was walking along the halls of East High and came across a bright pink hat that was sitting in the middle of the floor. It obviously belonged to Ryan Evans. Chad wondered why it wasn't on Ryan's head. The blonde boy couldn't possibly be walking around hatless could he? And if he _was_ then something must be very wrong.

He picked it up and rubbed the soft fabric in his hands. It was still warm. Without thinking about checking to see if anyone was watching him, he lifted the hat up and buried his face into it, breathing in Ryan's scent. He didn't think he had ever smelt anything that was better.

He had to find Ryan.

-

Ryan was in the boys' bathroom, absolutely bawling his eyes out. He was leaning over the sink practically convulsing and just about making himself sick. He was making no effort whatsoever, to hide what he was doing, he simply did not care if anyone saw.

Just then Chad entered the bathroom. "Ryan!" he exclaimed looking shocked. He raced over to the frail boy, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist in an attempt to keep him from collapsing.

"….Shar…pay…." Ryan wailed between sobs.

Chad's eyes narrowed, "What'd she do?"

"Can't…tell…."

Ryan didn't know whether he was angry that Sharpay was showing (or receiving) affection to someone else, or if he was mad at her treachery. She had deliberately gone after Martha after he had said he liked her. Things were all becoming clearer.

"Come on Ryan, you can tell me."

Chad's arms around him had calmed Ryan down a little and his sobs had subsided to whimpers. "It's nothing…a girl…I …liked…I found out she likes…girls."

"Oh," Chad replied sounding oddly disappointed. He shook his floppy hair about. "That's why you're crying?"

"Well, not exactly. It's complicated and…not important."

"Oh…" Chad's big brown eyes seemed to be particularly shiny. He opened his mouth and bluntly asked, "You like girls?"

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked, releasing himself from Chad's grasp and turning around to face him.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…sorry."

"Did you think I was gay, Chad?"

"Um, well, you never talk about girls and stuff…"

"I'm a private person."

"Right. Sorry. I guess I was just stereotyping by the way you dress and stuff…"

"I'm not gay. I like girls."

"Yeah, of course. I know."

"But even straight roads meander."

"Huh?"

Although Ryan wasn't gay, that's not to say that he had never indulged in sexual activities with members of the same sex. After all, why shouldn't he? Why turn down a perfectly good opportunity for sex when it presented itself? Ryan deserved sex. He was an Evans. He deserved everything. He had lost his virginity at age fourteen with one of Sharpay's groupies. She had had long blonde hair…Of course, he hadn't been thinking of his sister as it was happening _at all_.

Chad Danforth was probably the polar opposite of Sharpay, yet…he had potential, Ryan decided. There wasn't anything he could use Chad for. There was nothing really, that Chad could offer him in return for Ryan's, relatively sought after, affection. But Ryan seemed strangely Ok with that. Maybe Sharpay wasn't all he had to live for after all.

"I like guys too," Ryan said.

Chad's eyes widened, "You do?"

Ryan answered him with a kiss. He had only intended it to be a quick kiss. Something to leave Chad guessing. But Chad pulled him close and forced his tongue into Ryan's mouth and Ryan just couldn't deny the brown skinned boy what he wanted. It felt too good.

Chad lifted his hands to Ryan's face and with his thumbs he wiped away Ryan's tears. And with those strong, brown thumbs, did he not just wipe away the tears but many of Ryan's worries as well.

-

"So who's this girl who likes girls?" Chad whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Martha."

"Really?! Who does she like?"

"Sharpay."

"What?!"

"I saw them kissing and…fondling."

"Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Taylor about this!" Chad cried excitedly. He saw the look in Ryan's eyes and changed tactics. "Sorry. I won't tell if you don't want me to."

Ryan looked thoughtful for a minute before deviously saying, "That's Ok. Tell as many people as you like."

Maybe Chad _could_ help him with _some_ things.

-

By the next day, the whole East High student body knew what Sharpay and Martha had been up to. Everyone who knew Martha couldn't believe she would do such a thing with a bitch like Sharpay. Surprisingly, it didn't bother them that Martha was seen with a girl. What bothered them was that she would choose someone like Sharpay to do it with. What they didn't realise was that Martha never had a choice. Though truthfully, if she had, it still would have been Sharpay.

-

Everyone who knew Sharpay couldn't understand why she would do that with a girl. And a girl like Martha, no less. At first Sharpay tried to deny it. But Sharpay's reputation as a liar had finally started to work against her. No-one believed a thing she said anymore. She was absolutely furious at Ryan. How dare he tarnish her (straight) reputation in such a way? What was he thinking? He wouldn't come out of the whole thing spotless either.

But after the whole school found out, Sharpay realised she was off the hook. She didn't have to continue the affair with Martha. She had ruined Ryan's chances with Martha; _that_ was obvious (although she supposed he never really had much of a chance with her in the first place considering Martha was obviously a lesbian).

It was over as she knew it would eventually be. But she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be over. She had quite liked Martha's company, even though she told herself she didn't. She had been, unexpectedly turned on by her. In a way no-one else had ever been able to succeed in doing before.

Maybe the fact that people knew about them would give Sharpay the courage she needed to accept that she actually wanted to be with Martha. Sharpay had always gone after what she had wanted before, why not now?

-

"Hello, Martha," Sharpay whispered into her ear. Martha jumped and turned from her locker. Sharpay had a smug expression on her face. "Still keen on earning some money?"

"Um, Sharpay…I don't want your money. I…want you."

Sharpay had never expected Martha to say that. She didn't understand it. She knew that she was gorgeous and that people lusted after her. But with Martha it was different. She treated Martha so badly yet the curly haired girl still wanted to be with her? Despite being confused by the idea, it was frightening and something about Martha's openness irked Sharpay – because she knew she could never be that way.

"I don't care what you want Martha. All _I_ want is your services." Martha's eyes filled with tears. What was she expecting? Sharpay to just confess her undying love for the girl? That was not Sharpay's style and never, ever would be.

Martha opened her textbook and pulled a pile of papers from inside it. She threw them at Sharpay's feet. "Keep your stinking cheques! I'm not your whore!"

"Oh, Martha. You know that you are." Sharpay kept her voice cool and callous but inside she was deathly afraid at what she was losing. The cheques fluttered to the ground. None of them had been cashed. Martha turned and ran down the corridor. Sharpay ignored all the staring eyes that were on her. She carefully bent down to pick the cheques up. She looked at them with watery eyes. No-one saw the single tear that smudged the pink ink.

-

Sharpay and Ryan didn't speak to each other for days, until it became blindingly obvious that they had to. They _had_ to rehearse for their upcoming auditions for the latest school production. They were extremely angry at each other but neither of them wanted to lose their rightful place in the play to Troy and Gabriella again.

Before they started Sharpay just had to ask him, "Why would you do that Ryan?" She didn't even have any venom in her tone. The ruthlessness seemed to have died from her.

"Because you were kissing Martha! Why would you do _that_?" Ryan replied, a little unnerved at Sharpay's surrender, but not willing to let their argument be anything short of an explosion.

"It doesn't matter anymore, _why_ I was kissing her, because it's over!"

"It does matter! You betrayed me!"

"We need to see other people, Ryan!" It was true. They had both known it for a long time.

"That's what I was trying to do with Martha!" Ryan replied incredulously. "And don't act like that is why you did it! You just wanted to hurt me!"

"No. I just didn't want you to be with her…I didn't want to lose my brother."

"You betrayed me!" Ryan repeated.

"I know! I'm sorry, Ryan."

"…You are?" He calmed down. For once he actually believed her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Ryan, but I think…"

"What?"

"No, it's ridiculous…"

"What is it?"

"I think I might…actually…love her."

Ryan was shocked. And he was also, in a bizarre way, quite proud of his sister. For her to admit something like that was phenomenal. And Ryan wasn't actually all that jealous.

"Ryan, you know I love you, but –"

"Shar, I know. Don't say anything." The twins wrapped their arms around each other in forgiveness. Ryan breathed in the scent of Sharpay's shampoo and perfume. It would be the last time he ever smelt her in that adoring way, but even though it was hard to deal with, he knew that it was right that way. "So. You and Martha," Ryan said after he had reluctantly pulled away from his sister, "Who would have thought?"

"There is no me and Martha. I have been treating her like shit, and she, quite justly, won't speak to me."

"Sharpay, please. You're seriously not going to give up that easily are you?" Ryan still wanted to be proud to call Sharpay his sister. And nothing would make him more proud than seeing her admit to someone that she loved them more than she loved herself.

She smiled at her twin brother and shook her head, "Of course not!"

-

When Sharpay and Ryan walked into school together, side by side, they received a few curious glances. Everyone knew that they had been angry at each other. No-one knew why, but there had been several (ridiculous, and quite frankly, lame) rumours about the two. But they didn't care. They were only looking for one person.

"Martha!" Sharpay called out when she finally spotted her. Martha promptly turned to walk off in the other direction. Sharpay ran after her (yes, Sharpay actually ran after someone, like a pleading child) her heals clomping on the hard floor. "Martha! Please! I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you!"

Martha turned around, "I have never been able to trust you before, Sharpay. Why would I start now?" She turned back and continued walking.

"Because I'm telling the truth!" the blonde girl said, grabbing the bigger girl's arm and pulling her back with a surprising amount of strength. Martha had done something to Sharpay. She was suddenly doing things she never thought she would. And thinking things she never thought she would. And she really was telling the truth.

"How do I know that?" Martha asked.

"I'll show you." And Sharpay leaned in and kissed her. In front of all those people. When they parted, Sharpay scanned the room. All eyes were on her, but that was nothing new. What _was_ new was their expressions. Every single one of them looked awe-struck. And they were sort of looking at her with a different kind of respect. It wasn't the 'scared respect' she was used to, it was respect she had achieved by acting…human.

She searched for Ryan's face and her heart filled with warmth, when she saw him smiling at her. She wasn't cold-hearted anymore. Martha was smiling at her too. A gorgeous, brilliant smile. And Sharpay, for once in her life, didn't really care what anyone else thought. She finally believed in love.

-

Ryan and Sharpay still loved each other, but the world hadn't ended when they found new people to love as well. They were still twins. That would never change.

-

_**The End**_

-

**A/N:** The line "even straight roads meander" was taken from an Incubus song; however I can't remember the name of it.

I know the last part was pretty cheesy, heh. But I wanted (and figured most other people would too) a happy ending. I'm all for constructive criticism, but if you simply didn't like the _content_ (i.e., the pairing, the sex scenes, the implied twincest) of the fic, please don't bother reviewing. But I would appreciate hearing what you think about the _writing_.

I guess the real reason I paired Martha and Sharpay is because I really do love them both – my two favourite female characters.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
